The Inner Musings Of Agent 6
by Mrs.D.Criss-omguramazing
Summary: Jeff and Nick. This is Jeff's side of the story while Nick's is written by my bestie on her account.


_OK so this started as me and my friend pretending to be Nick and Jeff and got long and kinda good so we are transforming it into a story! So this first chapter will be Nick and Jeff's conversation from Jeff's (Mrs. omguramazing ) view. Everything said by Jeff are my words and everything said by Nick are A Silly Miracle's. _

Jeff was walking down the corridor of Dalton when he saw his best friend Nick. Jeff and Nick had been friends since before he could remember but Jeff seemed to be the only one who felt a deeper feeling for the other. He had known that he loved Nick for almost two years now. Regardless, he didn't want to ruin what he had so he didn't let it slip.

"Ello my dear Jeffy." Nick called to him. He smiled they were always starting their conversations in the silliest of ways.

"How be you Nick Warbler?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Pretty good, I'm listening to Darren!" Darren Criss was one of Nicks and mine obsessions. We actually found him after Kurt pointed out how much he looks like Blaine but with better hair.

"Of course" I muttered while discreetly grabbing his other ear-bud and putting it in.

Nick, while bopping his head up and down turned to me and asked "Can you believe Thad pulled out the whole 'YOU MOCK US SIR' thing again?

"Right? He annoys me." While continuing to gripe we came to the conclusion that we would send a mass prank message to all the Warblers pretending to ask him to get kicked out. Nick got excited with this idea and it was refreshing to see that bright smile of his light up his face. I wasn't expect it to leave so quickly though.

"What Nick? Why did you get so suddenly bummed out?"

"I remembered that after I got drunk that one time & hit on a couple of them, they stole my phone and deleted all their numbers".

"No! Nick I told you not to drink at the parties while I'm not there!"

Sigh, Nick always had a nick for getting a little *too* fun when he got drunk. The one party I don't go to, of course he makes a fool of himself.

"I'm sorry," he said bashfully "it was the one party you didn't go to. Nobody was there to keep me from making the hungry eyes…."

I gave him a look of 'really you *really* just said hungry eyes? I assured him that I still had all their numbers and would definitely be his party buddy 24/7. His eyes lit up and shined as he thanked me. This is why it was so easy to fall in love with Nick. He was so bubbly and kind while still being studious and serious when he needed to be. Me? I was just constantly hyper and bouncy. I tuned back into our conversation as we were standing outside our dorm now and Nick was beginning to unlock the door.

"…and I'm glad that Blaine's parents are letting him transfer to McKinley, he really does love Kurt, and now the solos will be open! But he was nice to look at when I zoned out in Warbler meetings."

Right, of course he wouldn't be looking at me. I tried to shake it off so that Nick wouldn't catch on that something was wrong. So I did what I do best, just kept going.

"Yes maybe we could even score a cool duet like Kurt and Blaine! Tis true that Blaine is a hunky warbler but Kurt would kill us if he knew of our undapper thoughts towards his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I don't really want to be killed by Kurt. I think he might suffocate me with sequins." He said this with a straight face but when I looked at him we both just started laughing hysterically. I managed to choke out "He would hot glue you to death faster than he decorated Pavarotti's casket!"

We both tried to walk into our room without falling over from laughing so hard. I looked at him lying on his bed and chuckled a little to myself.

"You know Nick, you are one of the best friends a guy could ever have." I told him this thinking he would just say thanks and go do something else. We told each other things like that all the time so this was nothing new, but apparently Nick was feeling sentimental today.

He sat up in his bed, looked at me, and while tears were forming in his eyes stated

"You make me feel so special, Jeffy!"

"You are special Nicky" was all I could choke out before I was flat on my back looking up at Nick who had tackle-hugged me to the floor. "AHH! NICK! I CAN"T BREATHE!" were only some of the words that I used, excluding the meaner more violent threats. And as if he had no idea of why I wouldn't want me on him he proceeded to snuggle into my neck and whisper "I'm not getting up everrrr."

Well that was just great. I had the guy I loved laying on top of me, refusing to get off and snuggling my neck. This was just peachy. I knew what I had to do. As I glared at him I set down the rules. "Nick, you can continue to lay on me, but that means I'm keeping the jellybeans tonight *and* we are watching Star Trek!" It did the trick. Nick jumped off me and started to wail. "NO jellybeanssss…. How can I liiiiveeee?" He really was on for over-dramatics. I figured I could play this off for my benefit a little bit more. "Nope, not one, unless I get a back massage to make up for the tackling." Nick glared as hard as he could but I knew he would give in eventually.

"You drive a hard price, my friend. Can I have some jellybeans tomorrow?" he asked trying to give me his puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm, depends, how many episodes of Star Trek do we get to watch today?" I was nothing if not reasonable.

"Three," he said closely followed by him sticking his tongue out at me "you only let me watch *half* of Return of the Jedi yesterday." Dam, he had me there. We continued to bicker before he broke out the big guns.

"I could always go sleep at Wes's." he threw out. I grabbed onto him and started to scream. "NO NO NO! You have to stay here with me! You are staying here Nick, HERE!"

Nick started laughing at me and half hugged me back considering the position was not the most efficient.

"Fine," He said, "But I'm going to find the jellybeans."

I tightened my grip and muttered "You aren't going anywhere." Nick somehow got out of my grasp though, and sprinted into the bathroom locking the door. Bringing his jellybean stash bag of course.

"No Nick, you know how you get when you eat too many jellybeans!" I started to bang against the door as I was yelling. "Nick, if you don't unlock the bathroom door and come out right now I will use my secret weapon."

"Jeez Jeff, wait I mean *MOM*" I had a feeling that he was probably stuffing jellybeans into his mouth. This was verified with his next sentence barely comprehendible due to how full his mouth was. "YOU CANT COME IN I'M NOT DECENT!"

"OH PLEASE Nick, you are going to have to do better than that. Just let me in!"

"NOOOOOO" I heard something move and a quiet bump against the door, plus his voice was still muffled due to jellybeans. The boy was going to get sugar high again. Usually I'm the one that gets crazy, but jellybeans are Nick's one weakness and they turn him into a complete lunatic. He always crashed and woke up with a huge headache the next day though if he ended up having too many. This was why I had to stop him from eating too many more. I really didn't want to, but I knew it would work and it would save me the pain of taking care of a grumpy Nick tomorrow. I managed to open the door just enough to shove my iPod through, playing the short video from a New Year's party this year. "Look Nick."

(This is the gif. I am referring to that is on my tumblr. http:/mrsd-criss- omgyouareamazin ./post/9020921338/ oh-neff-i-wish-you-were-real)  
>All I heard from Nick was a sudden scream. Well, ouch. I didn't know that it was THAT bad….was it?<p>

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Nick." I tried to make my voice jokingly sarcastic, but it came out weaker than I had planned.

"YOU PROMISED TO NEVER SPEAK OF IT!" he yelled. Well shit. I didn't know he regretted it that much. Needless to say I got the picture pretty quick. "Open the effing door then!" I hated yelling at him but my emotions had gotten the best of me. How would you feel if the guy you loved had just screamed when you reminded him of the one time you made out? In the next second I saw a brief flash of Nick running from out of the bathroom with the jellies, and the next second there was a mound under the blankets on my bed. My bed. MY BED. WHY MY BED? I tried to calm myself down and keep my composure.

"Thank you," I mumbled at him with only half a thought. Sometimes I really didn't understand Nick at all. I walked to the edge of my bed and sat on the floor leaning my back against the baseboard. I realized that Nick hadn't said anything for at least 5 minutes which was completely out of the ordinary for him.

"Nicky?" I whispered, still using his nickname. Nothing, "Nick where did you go?" I started to question when I could barely make out the sound of him crying. Well damn. Apparently the memory of me in anything more than friendship could bring him to tears. I could feel my heart tearing but I still didn't stop myself. "Nick" I practically sighed this one as I watched him slide of the bed hopelessly and climb under it with my pillow. "Just come out of there ok?" he tilted his head just a little bit to the side while still managing to cover his entire face in the pillow and muttered, "Nooooooo." He just had to be difficult didn't he? Why couldn't I catch a freaking break? My heart was already shattering to pieces but now I had to pretend it was nothing and coax my best friend out from under my effing bed. I offered him jellybeans which seemed to interest him. Then we both realized that he had all the jellybeans already. Well shit. Now what was I suppose- wait, "I'll let you watch return of the Jedi and Revenge of the Sith." I rolled my eyes as I saw him slowly crawl out with a suspicious look in his eye. "You're a meanie." He grumbled at me. At this point I really didn't care what he called me at least he was out of the bed. I apologized with apparently a bit too much sarcasm in my voice as he then hid under the bed again. God.

"No, PLEASE Nick. Just come out and stay out so we can talk." He crawled back out, but he turned the knife already in my heart with three words. "I'm going to Wes's." Wes? Really he was going to go to Wes's and David's just because of a damn make out session from when he was drunk? Really? "Nick," I said wither assertion, "come here." I opened my arms for a hug trying to get him to calm down.

"Nooooooo, you showed me the gif, you said you deleted it." He whined like the three year old he was at heart. I had lost it now.

"May I remind you that you are the one that put it on my iPod contrary to the fact that neither of us wanted anyone else to know and my iPod is often used at Warblers meetings?" I was fuming. Why didn't he get it? We knew each other so well why couldn't he figure this one thing out? He was going to be pissed but he had already hurt me so much in the span of just a few minutes.

"I was DRUNK at the time Jeff." That's what got me. I was so close at being able to keep it together but that one little comment tore me down. I took a step back while looking at him incredulously. "Is that the only reason Nick, really?" I started to cry and I sniffled audibly. Shit, even under the bed I'm sure that he heard me. He crawled out and apologized. I said something about going to Blaine's maybe. I'm not sure; all I could think of is that all my worst fears were coming true. The man I loved felt absolutely nothing towards me. I started to run out when he grabbed my arm. I turned around incredibly fast and just looked at him with the face that could only be a horribly blotchy mess. "What Nick?" I managed to choke out. This was hard, too hard. I couldn't do this. I was at the door and all Nick could do was stare at me. I wondered what he saw. A friend that was just over-reacting? A boy whose heart he knew he had crushed? What did Nick see when he looked at me. There really was only one answer that would make me happy and he had just proved that 'The boy he loved' would never be what he thought.

"I'm just really sorry Jeffy." He said it with a look of pain on his face. Why the hell was he in pain? I was the one getting my heart broken here. "Sorry for what? You don't love me like I love you. That's fine…"

Wait, shit, did I just tell him that I loved him. Shit. That wasn't supposed to come out. He couldn't know. Now everything would definitely be ruined.

"I'm sorry it can't be what you want it to be, I'm sorry I played you like that when I was wasted." He was staring at the floor. I gave him an incredulous look. He just couldn't get better could he? He was apologizing for something that wasn't even his fault. God, I could be so inconsiderate sometimes. All I could do was shake my head. I put my fingers to the bridge of my nose to try to relive some of the pain in my head that was slowly building.

"I know. Just give me some time to get over it ok? You're still my agent 3 right?"

He half smiled and nodded. "Yep. Agent 6." I could deal with this. I mean I had to. We were best friends and each other's worlds in so many ways. I opened my arms to him and whispered "hugs?"

He promptly popped a jellybean into his mouth and hugged me, snuggling his face into my shoulder and gripping super tight. These parts were the hard parts for me, but I could live. I would relish in the hug for as long as it would last. He muttered something into my shoulder but I couldn't make out what he had said so I took a jellybean and threw it at his head. While still hugging he leaned back a bit with his mouth hanging open. "Jerk-face" he muttered while smirking. I just gave him a goofy grin and laughed at him.

"I can't stay mad at you long, Jeffy." I raised my eyebrows at him and told him that I had hid his Star Wars DVDs. He started to throw a fit and demanded to know where I had hid them. I just grinned and laughed "Aww you LOVE ME Nicky!" I made a few kissy faces at him for extra effect. "You will never find them!" Then he pulled out the big guns. He had hidden my scale model of the Enterprise and hidden it Blaine's bathroom. I started to scream. Nobody messed with my Enterprise.

"NICK YOU DIDN"T! BLAINE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" I ran down the hallway towards his room leaving Nick laughing in our dorm.

_OK! There was the first part of this fan fic! As you read up at the top this is just from Jeff's POV and Nick's POV is here coming up soon so check it out! Both of us will be posting more chapters on the separate accounts but keep up the links so review please! _


End file.
